RWBY: The Other Story (Revised)
by 26soccer
Summary: Team RWBY wasn't the only team at Beacon Academy that had great adventures… or great losses. Here is the tale of Team OBSN. This story will tell of the misadventures these four and co. get into as they discover family secrets, take down men corrupted with power, prepare for the Vytal festival, and all the while trying not to get too behind on homework.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: We do not own anything except the original characters in this story.**

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE: BLISS**

Finally arriving at Beacon, the academy in Vale for training Huntsmen and Huntresses, Bliss took a confident step off the airship… and was promptly shoved to the side against the wall. Looking up with irritation, Bliss saw a streak of red and black as a girl in a red cape darted around, looking at everything like it was made of diamonds.

Letting out a huff and blowing her blue bangs out of her face, Bliss decided to ignore the red cape girl (along with the blond guy throwing up in the trash can) and began to walk towards her new school. At the end of her five-minute walk, Bliss was as excited as every other new student on their first day at a new school.

"I'm finally here! I can't wait until I can kill some Grimm! Or take down some criminals! I can't decide what to do first, find the kitchen or the arsenal room!" Bliss exclaimed, beside herself with excitement.

Suddenly, a male voice sounded from behind Bliss. "Are all Vale kids so hyperactive?"

Whirling, Bliss saw a young man wearing a black and gray suit which starkly contrasted with his mess of white hair, which looked like he hadn't bothered to brush it in ten years. A white and black handled broadsword was strapped to his back. A good four inches taller than Bliss, his blue eyes gleamed as he looked down at her. "So," she said finally, "You're not from Vale?"

"No, genius, I'm from Atlas," he said condescendingly.

"Huh. I guess I should have recognized that you are one of those Atlas wannabes," she said, turning to walk away from the boy. Atlas, in her experience, raised people who didn't care about anyone other than themselves. Maybe the cold weather was what made their manufactured cold hearts.

"Well, at least I don't have the impulse control of a child."

She slowly turned back to face the boy from Atlas. "Excuse me?"

"Oh look, another childish reaction," he said, like he was dissecting her anger.

"Just where do you get off, huh?" She could barely speak. She hated it when people accused her of "being childish". Maybe it was because she had never really gotten the chance to be one in the first place. "Strutting around like you own all of creation, who the hell do you think you are?"

"Someone with actual talent, unlike you, by the looks of it," he snorted haughtily.

"Let me guess: is your weapon one of those wooden practice swords from the market?" Bliss said, trying to bait him, clenching her fists.

"For your information," he said, glaring down his nose at her, "I have an actual weapon, not some toy like yours."

Bliss grinned in a way that usually sent people running as far away from her as they could. She loved it when people knew how to give as good as they got. Screaming at people was therapeutic. "You want to test that theory, Mr. Actual Talent?"

"My, you're a cocky one, addressing your betters like that." The boy smirked, leaning down so he was eye level with her. "Or do you just not know what proper manners are?"

"Proper manners?" she scoffed. "Like a Grimm is going to care if you know what fork you're supposed to use with salad! Manners don't help you survive. You're just one of those rich punks from Atlas who's in their rebellious stage and decided to go to Beacon instead of joining that joke of an academy up there!"

"Oh, please. I enrolled in Beacon because I was asked to come here by-" He stopped in the middle of his sentence and took a deep breath and straightened back up so he was no longer in her face, regaining his annoyingly contemptuous composure. "Well, it's actually none of your business who and that's all you need to know."

"It's none of my business? My, what a mature response!" Bliss replied. "What's next, throwing a tantrum like a toddler when things don't go your way?"

"I believe you are the child here, not me," the boy growled, crossing his arms.

This was no longer funny. "Stop calling me that!"

"Maybe once you grow up," he retorted.

"I already have!" Bliss stabbed at the boy's chest with one finger, craning her neck slightly to look up at her adversary's face because of how close they were standing now. Damn tall boys! "Just because I wasn't genetically modified to be a freaking giant doesn't mean I can't still kick your ass!"

"Are you guys going to fight? I've always wanted to see a fight! fight fight fight fight!" exclaimed a voice beside them excitedly.

Both the boy from Atlas and Bliss turned and yelled at the newcomer at the same time.

"Do you mind, we're in the middle of something!"

"This is none of your business, so go away!"

"So, is that a no to the fighting?" The other boy said as he stuck his thumbs in the pockets of his green and silver jacket. He was looking at them through weird goggles with attachments of different colored lenses that took up half his face and made his gray eyes enormous. Cooling off a bit, Bliss noted he was wearing strange leather bracers that went up to his elbows, bulging with little pockets and strips of metal. She couldn't make out what his weapon was (maybe it was hidden in his weird gloves?). His hair was green under his top hat and his smile was infectious. Bliss had to mentally restrain herself from grinning.

"Get lost," said Bliss shortly, not caring that she was being rude. She wasn't anyone's entertainment. The white-haired boy looked over from the goggle boy back at Bliss.

"Oh, so you're still here?" drawled the first boy, looking disinterested.

The anger was back. "What?!" she shouted.

"And the fight's back on!" said the green haired boy with glee.

"Oh, shut up!" Bliss complained in frustration.

"You don't need to be so mean to him," said a blonde faunus who had been walking by. She stopped and adjusted her golden glasses with a little frown at Bliss, her snow leopard tail swishing behind her. The bo staff strapped to her back was decorated with blue and orange swirls. Thankfully, she was several inches shorter than Bliss. She was sure if one more tall person entered this conversation she was going to explode.

"Clearly, he doesn't know anything," stated the boy from Atlas, smirking as the blonde girl looked up (way up) to frown at him instead.

"I know plenty of stuff!" interrupted the goggle boy. "I know Hydrogen and Helium and Lithium and Beryllium and Screws and Boron and Carbon-"

Bliss and the other two teens just stared at the green haired boy as he continued to list off the elements of the periodic table, with add-ins like "pistons" and "socket wrenches". After about a minute of this, and the extra element of "hyperdrive engines", Bliss decided to just ignore him.

"I'm not being mean, this asshat is causing all the problems!" Bliss defended herself. The white-haired giant scoffed at her and opened his mouth to retort, but the other girl spoke first.

"Knock it off, both of you, or I'm getting a teacher." The blonde faunus declared firmly, hands on her hips.

"You don't have to do that. I was just leaving."

Bliss' laugh halted in her throat. Still smiling at the thought of teachers ever stopping her, she turned, surprised, to look at the boy from Atlas. He didn't strike her as one who would leave at the mention of a teacher being involved.

" Hmm? What's the matter, Atlas Boy? Scared of detention?" Bliss snickered over the goggled boy's continued recitation.

"There's no longer a point to this conversation," he said as he began to walk towards the entrance of the building. He looked over his shoulder, red eyes flashing, as he added, "There's no point in trying to have an intellectual conversation with something that acts like they were raised in a barn."

"Raised in a… raised in a barn?!" Bliss shrieked. How dare he? "Come back here!"The door slammed behind him and Bliss was fuming at empty air.

"...and Shaving Cream," finished the goggled boy. He was grinning again. "See, I know lots of stuff." He looked around. Noting the lack of the tall jerk with a superiority complex, his face fell. "I guess there really isn't going to be a fight."

The blonde girl stifled a laugh. Bliss stifled the urge to strangle him.

"No, sweetheart. There's not going to fight," the other girl said kindly, pausing to give Bliss a significant look. Bliss made a face at her and stuck out her tongue. The faunas ignored her and continued talking to the green haired boy as they made their way inside.

"Argh!" Bliss vented, anger still pumping through her system. Suddenly, she heard a loud explosion on the other side of campus and forgot about the boy from Atlas as she made her way over to the noise. There was destruction to be seen!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: We do not own anything except the original characters in this story.**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO: NIGHT AND SAGE**

After the introduction ceremony, the first-year students were given dinner and ushered into the ballroom. Layered on the floor were about fifty sleeping bags. The first years mingled amongst themselves and started claiming places to sleep.  
Night positioned herself against a wall, happy to just sit and watch. She saw the white-haired boy from earlier keeping to himself nearby, while the goggle wearing boy was walking around the room examining the light fixtures like he'd never seen them before and scribbling things down in a little book.

Night wondered if she should go talk to someone. It wasn't like she knew anyone here; she had never gone to Signal or any of the other pre-academy schools. Her education had been varied and not in a classroom setting. Ash had told her the most important thing to do on the first day of any job or new location was to make as many friends as possible. She snorted. He had also told her to sneak into the gym showers to watch boys as often as she could, with detailed instructions on how to get in without getting caught.

She shifted restlessly. Usually, she could go to sleep whenever. She was always up for a cat nap. But today she was wired. Maybe she _should_ go talk to someone. Anything to relieve this never-ending boredom. What she really wanted was one of her books with her, but they were all packed up in her suitcase.

She turned and found herself face to face with the loud blue haired girl with a big smile on her face. Night took an involuntary step backward; not from shock, but more from the fact that the blue-haired girl had no concept of personal space.

"Hey!" said the girl in a voice that echoed in the room. It made Night cringe slightly. The bluenette didn't notice (or didn't care) that sleepy teenagers were giving them dirty looks. "You're that girl from earlier today! What was your name?"

"Name's Night." Night said, not bothering to point out that she had never given her name during their brief encounter. She waited for the other girl to offer her name. After a few seconds of silence, she said, "What is it?"

"You're new, I'm new," the bluenette spread out her hands as she shrugged. "I'm bored and sleeping is overrated. Whatcha doing over here?"

"Watching people," Night answered honestly, before she could stop herself. Wow, she really was tired if she was speaking without filtering first. The other girl raised an eyebrow.

"'Cause that's not creepy."

"Not if you want to know what is going on around you," said Night defensively. "I can tell a lot about a person just by watching them."

"Really?" said the girl. She did a quick look around the room before pointing. "What about tall, white and angry over there?"  
Night looked in the direction the other girl gestured towards and saw the white-haired boy from earlier. He was glaring at the blue haired girl, who saw him glaring and smiled back sweetly. Night grinned a little bit. This girl had no shame, she thought before turning her attention back to the boy. He had shoved his hands in his pockets and was walking angrily away.

"Well, he was considering about apologizing but not anymore. He probably heard what I said, which spooked him off." Night paused. "There's something different about him that I just can't put my finger on."

"Apologizing?" said the girl, shocked.

"Yeah." Night looked at the other girl curiously. It was almost like the bluenette couldn't believe that he had been going to apologize to her. Or even… no, it's not like this was the first time someone had said "sorry" to her. That would be ridiculous. She was just surprised because this new information clashed with her first impression of the boy.

The pause that followed was longer and more awkward than Night liked. She was about to tell the other girl "Goodnight" when the girl smacked herself upside the head.

"Oh, I forgot!" she said, sticking her hand out towards Night and grinning. "I'm Bliss Bathory."

"Good to finally know your name." she said as she shook Bliss' hand.

Bliss bowed, and said in a low voice, "I am pleased to meet you as well, Ms. Night." It wasn't until Bliss took an exaggerated sip from an imaginary cup of coffee that Night realized she was impersonating their headmaster.

"Nice," she said, chuckling.

* * *

Sage could barely contain his excitement. He was surrounded by more people than he had ever seen in his entire life, and almost everything, from the sleeping bags to the wall fixtures, was a new discovery. Today alone he had filled at least seven pages of drawings and new ideas for inventions in one of the notebooks that he carried with him at all times. He put the finishing touches on a lamp with only three screws (only _three_) and loosened the straps of his goggles so that they lay crookedly around his neck. Blinking slightly disoriented from the sudden change of color (the setting he'd been using was red), and also partly because it was past his bedtime, Sage began to look around for an empty sleeping bag.

He meandered through teens chatting quietly with their friends and often got distracted by the size of a pillowcase or a pair of green Grimm slippers (those were particularly fluffy). Halfway across the floor he recognized the cool boy with white hair from the almost-fight leaning oh-so-casually against the east wall. Sage looked around and saw that the other boy wasn't with a crowd of people, and in fact seemed to be sulking, his red eyes half-lidded as he stared into space.

Sage marched right up to him, planted his feet and addressed him with a cheery voice.

"Hi!"

The boy jerked awkwardly. "Uh," he said, giving Sage a look like he clearly thought he was deranged, "Hi?"

Sage began to talk at the only speed he knew: fast. "You were that guy that was going to fight with someone! So I thought, naturally, hey let's go talk with him! It's not like I know anyone else here!"

Now the white-haired boy looked completely bewildered. "How does that make any sense? I didn't even talk to you for more than five seconds."

"It doesn't matter how long you talked to me," Sage stated. "You look interesting and that's all that matters."

"Okay…," the other boy looked utterly perplexed now, like he couldn't understand why anyone would find him interesting. "Who are you anyway?"

"The name," Sage imagined drum rolls, "is Sage Sterling. What is your name?"

"Obsidian Hyde," the other said shortly. He seemed to have gotten over his temporary shock.

"Nice to meet you." Sage held out his hand in what he had read was a gesture of friendship.

Obsidian looked away from Sage and made no move to shake his outstretched hand. "Whatever." Sage's hand fell back to his side.

After a second of Sage standing there not saying anything, Obsidian finally sighed and said, "So what do you want, anyway?"

"To talk to someone. And then sleep. Possibly dream," Sage answered promptly.

"Ignoring that last part, what do you want to talk about?" Obsidian said.

There were plenty of things Sage would want to talk about: Quantum physics, those fluffy grim slippers (and where he could get multiples of them in a variety of colors), how the hippocampus can be punctured with a fork, why Obsidian's eyes were a dark red color and not pink (as suitable for his albino heritage), how the moon was actually damaged and still goes through the lunar cycle, and- Oh. "Where are you from?" he asked expectantly.

Obsidian rolled his eyes, as if Sage couldn't have picked a more boring question. "Atlas."

"Really? Cool!" Sage said with such gusto Obsidian jumped. "So am I! I was homeschooled there, so I didn't go to the Atlas schools like you did."

"Wait, you're from Atlas, too?" Obsidian sounded interested for the first time in the last thirty three seconds. His ice blue eyes scanned Sage's face.

"Yep!" confirmed Sage proudly. His brain whispered something in the back of his consciousness, but he waved it aside. He was finally having a real conversation.

"Tell me, what did you study primarily?" Obsidian asked.

"Um… Business," answered Sage. While that was true, it wasn't really what he studied with the most interest. Considering his surroundings he could expand on his simple, given-to-everyone statement. "But!" he added, "I also like to create things… Like, engineering and inventing."

"That's unusual, why business?" asked Obsidian, tilting his head slightly. "You don't seem the type. Does your family work in one or something?"

"Or something," said Sage, eager to discuss things that actually mattered. "Anyway," he said, pulling out his notebook from one of his leather-beaten gauntlets, "Do you want to see some of my inventions?"

"Wait, what do you mean, 'or something'?"

Sage was saved from talking about such a dull subject of stacks of paper with corporate mumbo-jumbo on them by the timely arrival of the angry overall girl from earlier that morning.

"Hey," she said, shifting awkwardly. "I wanted to talk to you. I'm sorry I overreacted this morning."

Obsidian sighed. "Do you mind, we're trying to have a conversation here." He turned so that he was facing the bluenette. "Oh, good grief, it's you."

"Good grief?" The girl scowled. "Geez, I'm trying to apologize!"

Obsidian laughed. "Trying to apologize! Well," he said the mirth dropped out of his voice, "I'm shocked to see that you even know how to do that."

Sage wasn't sure, but common sense told him that Obsidian probably shouldn't antagonize the person apologizing to him. The bluenette looked like she was going punch him in the face.

"Well," she said, raising her voice, "I for one am _not_ shocked that you obviously don't know how to receive one. You definitely don't deserve it."

"Oh, please. At least I can control my temper long enough to get through a conversation," Obsidian almost-shouted (ironically, Sage noted). "Whereas you seem to prefer to act like a child!"

"I. Am. Not. A. Child," gritted out the bluenette through closed teeth.

"Oh my god, are you guys fighting again?" Another girl walked over to them, her purple pajamas shifting silently. Sage noted her faunus snow leopard tail, gold-rimmed glasses and amber eyes before recognizing her as the other girl from earlier that morning. "Oh, hi again!" Sage realized she was addressing him.

"Hi, I'm Sage," Sage tried to say over the cat fight that was happening right next to him. Obsidian and the angry girl had raised their voices so loud that he doubted the faunas could hear him.

"Alright!" Obsidian threw up one of his hands in a placating gesture, pinching his nose with the other in frustration. "I'm sorry, we clearly got off on the wrong foot. Could we start over? And quietly, please, so we don't accidently wake anyone up."

The bluenette took a deep breath, and the blonde next to Sage tensed, as if preparing for her to explode. Then she let all of the air out in one long angry breath and the blonde relaxed. The blue-haired girl stuck out her hair hand and said, "Hi, I'm Bliss."

Obsidian shook her hand. "My name is Obsidian. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Sage clapped his hands. "Yay, now we can all be friends."

Bliss gave Sage a strange look. "Hi, person I've never met before."

"I'm Sage."

Obsidian was staring at Bliss. "You met him this morning."

"What? When?" she asked, surprised.

"You know," said the faunas girl, lightly nudging Bliss with her shoulder. "It was during this morning when you were fighting with this guy." she said, gesturing to Obsidian. "I'm Night, by the way."

The boys gave Night their names while Bliss said, "Oh yeah, the 'fight fight fight' guy!"

"Yes, that's him," confirmed Obsidian. "Sage here is from Atlas, just like me."

"Well," said Bliss, clapping her hands together. "I apologized. I accomplished my death-defying mission."

"Good for you, Bliss. I need to go get some sleep." Night said with a wave and began her trip back into the now mostly-sleeping students.

"I call it a success," Bliss continued, "I also call the spot Night was sitting in before she got up and followed me over here." She rushed after Night and passed the faunus. Sage could only assume that the bluenette got to their destination first as he lost sight of them, Night speeding up when she realized what Bliss was doing. Obsidian shook his head, watching them go, before walking off to find his own place for the night.

Sighing contentedly at his new life, Sage found a spot to set up his sleeping bag and closed his eyes.

4.78 seconds later, Sage bolted upright, eyes wide. Obsidian's eyes had changed between red and blue! His eyes changed colors.


End file.
